Nate Butler
Nate Butler (b. 1954) is a former freelance comic artist and illustrator who is now pursuing a ministry in Christian Comics training. He began his career in 1976, and his artwork has been featured in products ranging from trading cards to comic books. A sampling of the properties he has drawn include Bugs Bunny, Mighty Mouse, Archie Comics, and the ''Muppet Babies'' comic books. Butler provided illustrations for the Muppets from 1988 through 1998, contributing to storybooks, Muppet Magazine strips, coloring and activity books, and consumer packaging. Coloring and Activity Books * Muppet Babies Big Playtime Activity Book - Muppet Press / Longmeadow Press (1988) * Muppet Babies Big Cutout & Color Activity Book - Muppet Press / Longmeadow Press (1988) * Muppet Babies (rollercoaster cover) - Western Publishing (1991) * Muppet Babies A Trip Through Time - Western Publishing (1991) * Muppet Babies Lace-Ups - Western Publishing (1992) * The Muppet Christmas Carol - Western Publishing (1993) * Muppet Babies Visit the Fifty States - Western Publishing (1993) * Dog City - Western Publishing (1993) * Muppet Babies A First Coloring Book - Western Publishing (1993) * Muppet Babies Paint 'N' Marker Book - Western Publishing (1994) * Muppet Classic Theater (with Marie Severin) - Western Publishing (1995) * Muppet Treasure Island: Sticker Fun - Western Publishing (1995) * Muppet Workshop Paint 'N' Marker Book - Western Publishing (1995) * Gonzo's Silly Skits and Classic Bits - Western Publishing (1997) * Muppets' Scrapbook - Western Publishing (1997) * Rizzo's Silly Sayings - Western Publishing (1997) * Sweet Crushes - Western Publishing (1997) * Muppet Babies Coloring and Activity Books (contributor, reprinted material)- Bendon (2004) Magic Pen & Invisible Ink Books * Meet the Muppets - Lee Publications (1988) * Muppets (Miss Piggy workout cover) - Lee Publications (1988) * Muppet Babies (featuring Baby Robin) (with Marie Severin) - Lee Publications (1988) * Muppet Babies Imaginations Unlimited - Lee Publications (1988) * Fraggle Rock (playing tag cover) - Lee Publications (1989) * Fraggle Rock (musical treasure chest cover) - Lee Publications (1989) * Muppet Babies (rollercoaster cover) - Lee Publications (1990) * Muppet Day at Camp - Lee Publications (1990) * Muppet Babies Mark & See - Western (1991) * Join the Muppet Green Team - Lee Publications (1993) * Muppet Babies When I Grow Up... - Lee Publications (1993) * Muppet Vacation - Lee Publications (1993) Magazines and Comic Books * Muppet Magazine Vol. 5, No. 2 - "Squeal of Fortune" comic strip (Spring 1987) * Muppet Magazine Vol. 5, No. 3 - "Star Cluck!" comic strip (Summer 1987) * Muppet Magazine Vol. 6, No. 1 - "Origin of the Olympics" comic strip (Winter 1988) * Muppet Magazine - "Crocodile Kermie" comic strip (with Marie Severin) (Summer 1988) * Muppet Babies #25 - Marvel (May 1989) * Muppet Babies #26 - Marvel (July 1989) Bath and Cloth Books * Busy Baby Kermit - Western (1994) * Baby Kermit's Bath Book - Landoll (1997) * Baby Piggy's Get Wet Book - Landoll (1997) * Baby Fozzie's Surprises - Landoll (1997) * Baby Piggy's Favorite Things - Landoll (1997) * Miss Piggy Goes to Market - SoftPlay (Kidsbooks) (1998) * What Could I Be? - Kidsbooks (1998) Hardcover Books * Jim Henson's Muppet Treasury Book 1 (contributor) - Grolier (1994) * Muppet Babies: We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Western (1994) * Kermit The Frog: Hi-Ho - Publications International (1995) * Miss Piggy: I Love You - Publications International (1995) Other Products * FunForms #9 Muppet Characters Jumble Picture Puzzles - Lee Publications (1989) * FunForms #10 Muppet Babies Jumble Picture Puzzles - Lee Publications (1989) * Muppet Babies Post-It Removable Stickers (Hollywood) - 3M (1989) * Muppet Babies Post-It Removable Stickers (Rock 'n' Roll) - 3M (1989) * Pez Dispenser package artwork - Pez Candy (1991) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Illustrators